one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tien vs Galen Marek
Round 1 of the Broken Silence tournament! Who do you want to win between Tien from Dragon Ball Z and Galen Marek from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed? You decide! Fight Location: Felucia - Star Wars. Tien had heard news of an apprentice of some kind who was killing some type of guardians known as Jedi. He heard that he had finished off another one on the planet Felucia. He needed to see what was happening. He came face to face with Galen Marek, the blood of many fallen Jedi on his hands. "Are you the apprentice responsible for the death of this galaxy's guardians?" he asked. Galen just shrugged and barged past Tien. This angered the Z Fighter and he fired a Ki Blast at Galen, who ignited his lightsaber and blocked the attack. He then turned to attack Tien. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Galen threw his saber at Tien, who teleported away from it and fired a Ki Blast at Galen. Galen rolled away and called his weapon back to his hand. Tien knew that he had to steer clear of the lightsaber and kept his distance by using more Ki Blasts. Galen charged at Tien, swatting the Ki Blasts out of the air with his lightsaber. He swung for Tien's head again, but Tien wisely ducked and delivered a powerful kick to Galen's gut. He then opened up with his Machine Gun Punch technique, swinging his arms rapidly and attacking Galen. The apprentice backflipped away and used Force Lightning to widdle Tien down. Tien slowly began to drop to a knee, but instantly fired a Ki Blast at Galen's face. Galen broke off his assault with the Force Lightning and used the Force to send the blast back at Tien. Tien swatted the blast away and Galen rushed in for the kill. "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled, creating a bright light that briefly blinded Galen. Tien then kicked the apprentice in the face, causing him to drop his lightsaber. Tien kicked it away and unloaded with his Meteo Brute Combo. He created a clone of himself and the two assaulted Galen with continuous Machine Gun Punches. Galen used Force Repulse to send the two away. He used Force Choke on one of the Tiens and collapsed it's throat. Unfortunately, it was not the real one. Tien knew he had to go for the killing blow. He charged up his Tri Beam and fired it at the apprentice. Galen telekinetically gripped the attack and threw it back at Tien, who was fatally wounded by the power of his own attack. Galen quickly called his lightsaber to his hand and rushed at the downed Z Fighter and decapitated him with one swift strike. K.O! Galen turned his lightsaber off and dusted himself off. "Starkiller? Are you alright?" Juno's voice came from the comlink. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just had an... interference." Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... GALEN MAREK! Results Tien - 5 Galen Marek - 12 KO - 4 Death - 8